Cleaning up
by angelofdragons
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year at hogwarts. Willow Rosenberg is called up for Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher for Hogwarts, and Dawn a student at this magic school. Will Voldemort return? complete
1. chapter 1

A/N: I disclaim everything; all Harry Potter Characters, and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. This story is about Harry's fifth year, with a crossover. I am trying my best to revolve the story around the Snape and Willow, Dawn, the new crisis, and Harry's gang. So try to enjoy, and please read and review.  
  
Dawn Summers was sitting in her living room doing her homework and listening to her sister, Buffy talk about the Potentials.  
  
~  
  
Dawn Summers was sitting in her living room doing her homework while listening to her sister, Buffy, talk about the Potentials.  
  
"Though we finally beat The First, I can't continue being the Slayer." she sighed, knowing this was old news for everyone.  
  
"How are we going to choose between Kennedy and Amanda?" Xander asked.  
  
"A spell?" Dawn butted in.  
  
"Dawnie, spells don't solve everything." Buffy turned to her.  
  
Willow nodded with the slayer until she heard paper go through the mail slot. "I'll get it." she slowly got up and got the two envelopes. "Hmm. Dawn, you and I seem to have letters."  
  
Dawn jumped up to get her letter, "I wonder why its written in green lettering.." Dawn thought out loud opening the letter.  
  
Willow looked at the letter, and the wax stamp on the back. One thought struck her, an old magic school, though the name had not come to mind. She and Dawn opened their notes together.  
  
"What are they about?" Buffy and Xander got up and walked to the two.  
  
Willow and Dawn read them out loud together, their words jumbled up in a big mess. Just then Amanda came bouncing down the stairs and Kennedy came in from her walk she took.  
  
"What's going on here?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Could anyone explain the huge owl on our 'dish?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"You read your's first, Dawn."  
  
"Alright... Dear ms. Dawn Summers we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." she paused, but finished reading the letter.  
  
"Hogwarts?" everyone said in confusion.  
  
"Wait there's more." Willow sighed, "I have been asked to be their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
Everyone looked bewildered.  
  
*  
  
Willow was down in the kitchen, not wanting to sleep but to continue to reread the letter. Deep in thought on how she should respond to this great honor, Buffy came into the kitchen, to get herself a glass of water. Noticing Willow, she sat down beside her.  
  
"You still up?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Willow sighed.  
  
"Is there something in the letter thats bothering you?"  
  
She put the letter down and stared at it. Sighed once more before continuing, "I really don't know if I should take the position. It's a great honor, but... teaching something that almost ruined my life and the ones I love." she trailed off.  
  
Buffy tried to smile for her friend. "I think it's a great honor too, and it would be a great experience. But it's your choice, I know you will chose what will make you the happiest." Buffy got up to go back to bed when a question came to her. "Um, about this Hogwarts, should I really let Dawn go?"  
  
"I hear it's a great school. Why shouldn't she anyway?"  
  
"I don't know..." Buffy walked away with her glass of water. 'I guess I don't want her so far away.' she sighed to herself.  
  
Willow walked over to the phone, and dialed a long distance number. Someone picked up. "Giles?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is Willow, I need some guidance." she explained her predicament.  
  
He replied on how it's almost a once in a life time opportunity and he thought it would help her control her power. But it was her choice to chose. 


	2. chapter 2

Dawn ran up to her room to pack. Willow was talking to Anya about taking some of her magic and defence books. Then once everything was packed, everyone split up into two groups to go to the airport and say good-bye to Dawn and Wilow. At the airport Willow explained her plan to them; she and Dawn were going to meet Giles in London.   
  
They all hugged and said they would be back in a few months, since they had to learn more about the wizards and witches' world.  
  
Spike stopped them after their hug with Xander, "Dears, I'm coming with you." he smiled.  
  
"Pardon?" Buffy demanded, with many confused people around her.  
  
"I am going with the dears." he said. "...for protection." No one looked very convinced. "No I'm serious! There are worse baddies there, than here." Buffy was tapping her foot, he noticed. "Fine. I have some business to deal with over there."   
  
Xander put his arm around the vampire, "You don't want to go over there to kill Giles, do you?"  
  
"F... Bloody mortal, what are you ranting about?" he hissed.  
  
"Sorry, just checking...."  
  
He walked off to dump his baggage on the belt.  
  
*  
  
At the London airport, Spike waited until the girls got their luggage. "Well I am off, see you in a bit." he smiled and walked off, with his duffel bag over one of his shoulders.  
  
Soon enough Giles came to pick them up. Dawn and Willow kept their mouths shut about the vampire.  
  
*  
  
"I cannot believe that you two have a place at Hogwarts." Giles was saying energetically while getting breakfast for them. "We are going to have to train you hard for this."  
  
"Oh that won't be a problem." Dawn said taking a slice of toast.  
  
"Oh? Dawn, you are behind. You are suppose to be in the 5th year at Hogwarts," he said. "Though I am still wondering how we didn't see it before."  
  
"She'll be fine." Willow patted Dawn on the back.  
  
Giles smiled, "Yes well, after breakfast we are off to get your supplies. I will also invite a few friends over to help you learn the basic spells needed to be in the grade you are suppose to be in, Dawn."  
  
*  
  
The three walked into the Leaky Cauldron, Giles was greeted by a few individuals, he introduced Willow and Dawn before going behind the building. He took out a wand and tapped a brick on the wall.  
  
"I never knew you had a wand!" Willow exclaimed.  
  
Giles smiled, "Yes well that is one thing you don't know about me."  
  
Dawn was in awe as the brick wall moved and opened to a busy alley. "Diagon Alley." Willow breathed.  
  
They visited almost all the shoppes when the group was intterupted by a group of four: a large man, two boys, and a bushy haired girl.  
  
"Hello Hagrid." Giles said, shaking the large man's hand.  
  
"Hello, Giles. Now who are these lovely ladies?" he asked.  
  
Again, Dawn was in awe, Giles introduced and explained Dawn, "... and this is Willow Rosenberg--"  
  
"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher..." Hagrid breathed. The boy with red hair looked at the others with a confused face. "The professors talk highly of you back at Hogwarts." he smiled. He shook the girls' hand, "Oh and before I forget might as well introduce these, kids. Ron Weasley," he pointed to the red head who smiled, "Hermione Granger." she shook their hands. "And Harry Potter. They all go to Hogwarts as well."  
  
Dawn shook his hand without any other reference that he was different, while Willow shook his hand with knowledge of who he was.   
  
The groups went their separate ways. Ron turned to his friends, "Well what do you think of this one?"  
  
"You mean if she is with you-know-who?" Harry asked, and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I think she'll last this year." Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Now what are you kids whispering 'bout?" Hagrid asked. "Miss Rosenberg is a fine professor, now don't go thinkin' she's up to something." Hagrid said, then went off to get some supplies for the next magical creature he was going to keep.  
  
"Doesn't she seem a bit young to you guys?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron and Hermione shrugged.  
  
*  
  
Dawn and Willow were back at Giles' apartment. Dawn stared at her mahogany, with dragon heartstring wand, still amazed at the power it showed before she walked into the house. *Dawn waved it thinking nothing really would happen, when Giles' flower garden burst into flames. Willow put it out with a simple spell she knew wouldn't put her senses on high. "Opps!" Dawn put her hands to her mouth and hid the wand behind her back.* Willow was upstairs reading some of the spell books she had purchased.   
  
The next morning, Dawn was woken early by rapping on her window. She tiredly got up, to see Spike at her window.   
  
"Hello Pigeon." he smiled. "How was the supply shopping?"  
  
"Hello Spike, it was -- how did you know we went yesterday?"  
  
"I needed to get a few things and saw you people there."  
  
"Oh. So I suppose you are done with whatever you were doing?"  
  
"Partly, I guess I'll just be wandering the country side for now until you are ready to go back."  
  
"Well you can just go back any time you want. Willow and I are going to be here for the next two months; training."  
  
"Uh huh, you don't mind me hanging around here a bit until night fall?"  
  
"Uh no, not at all." Dawn grabbed her brush and clothes and walked to the bathroom. "Make yourself at home." 


	3. chapter 3

Giles and Willow helped Dawn pack everything she needed and drove to the London station, Kings Cross. They all stopped at a pillar, Dawn was holding her ticket, "Uh how are we going to get to Platform 9 3/4? It's not here."  
  
"You didn't explain it to her?" Willow looked at Giles accusingly. "You go through the pillar."   
  
Dawn's eyes went wide, "Go... go through the pillar?!" she squeaked. "No one can go through a wall!"  
  
"It's enchanted." Giles explained, and walked through.   
  
"Come now Dawn," Willow pushed the brunette and her trolly through the wall, and followed suit.   
  
Dawn looked around at the area, many people and children were walking to a red and black steam engine. "Awesome!"  
  
Dawn got onto the train and said good-bye to Giles and gave Willow a hug. 'This is like the coolest thing ever. I wonder what kind of people wizard and witch kids are.' she smiled to herself.  
  
Looking for a place to sit, she passed an array of people. Dawn was looking to the left when she ran into someone who was standing on the right side.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Dawn said pulling the person up. "Are you all right?" the person was quite shorter then her, but same build. Their hair was a dark blond, and in their eyes. She wiped her bangs out of her face to show a that her hair was not at all long but short and spiked up but with long bangs, and her eyes were a nice color of blue.  
  
She looked up at her abuser, her eyes glinted a light shade a purple.   
  
"Just fine." her mood changed into a smile.   
  
"Well that's good." Dawn smiled. "My name is Dawn. Dawn Summers, I hope to see you at school."  
  
"Stephanie. Yeah me too, later." she waved the girl off and turned back to her argument with a boy with slicked back white blonde hair, two chunky dark haired boys who seemed like dumb henchmen, and a heavy girl with brown hair who was actually defending the girl. "Could I PLEASE sit here? Seriously there is nowhere else to go." she complained.  
  
"No. Seriously you could sit somewhere else."  
  
"Draco, just let her sit here. There is no point letting her sit with mudblood-Granger, disgrace-of-a-wizard-Weasley, or stupid Harry Potter."  
  
Draco Malfoy's eyes went up, 'She's probably a mudblood herself.' he scoffed. "Fine, but if you talk to me. I'll curse you." he hissed and put his feet up on the other seat. She sat down feeling very proud of herself.  
  
*  
  
Dawn was still walking around, trying to find a seat. She stuck her head in one of the compartments, seeing only three in one, she spoke up.   
  
"Uh, do you mind if I sit here?"  
  
A boy with dark hair and glasses, looked at his companions a bushy haired girl and a bright red head. "Sure."  
  
"Hey I know you." Hermione said. "We met in Diagon Alley, you were with the new the defense against the dark arts professor."  
  
Dawn thought for a moment, "Oh yes, Willow." Dawn said and sat down beside Harry.  
  
"Is she with you-know-who?" Ron asked, wide eyed.  
  
Hermione smacked him across the head. Dawn looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Uh sorry, but I know who?"   
  
"The worst wizard of all time!" Ron, again got smacked across the head.  
  
"Voldemort." Harry said.  
  
"Voldemort?" Dawn looked around, and saw Ron flinch.  
  
"Yes, he has been after Harry for years now. We do think he is gone, but we're not so sure." Hermione said, while Harry nodded.  
  
Dawn's eyes went big, "I had something similar happen to me..." Dawn started.  
  
Everyone looked at her in shock. She continued, talking about how god-like baddies were after her because she was the Key of something to destroy the world. She stopped once she reached the part where her sister died, but made up an ending.  
  
"Bloody that happened to you?" Ron asked.  
  
They then talked about various things, Harry complained about a mean boy by the name of Draco Malfoy and cautioned Dawn not to mess with him. 


	4. chapter 4

The train stopped and everyone piled out, some going to boats others to carriages. The huge man from Diagon alley called all first year students and the new transfer students to the boats, Dawn walked over.  
The first years and Dawn all walked the stairs to the doors that follow into the Great hall. A lady in a green cloak walked in front of the students,  
"Welcome first years and the new transfer students to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall. In a moment you will walk through these doors into the great hall. You will be sorted into your houses and the beginning of the year feast will begin. " she stopped. "Transfer students I would like you to be sorted after the First years so if you could just stay here for a moment..."  
  
The first years looked at each other but still followed McGonagall through the hall. Only two students were left over, they looked at each other.  
  
"Hey!" Steph looked at Dawn with a smile on her face. "Isn't this interesting? only two transfer students." she laughed.  
  
Dawn laughed too, "Yeah. What House would you like to be sorted in?"  
  
"Either or. yourself?"  
  
"Gryffindor, I hear it's really good."  
  
The door opened a grubby scary man pocked his head out, "All right you two it's your turn."  
  
They trotted off into the hall, their robes flaring behind them in grace. Dawn Summers was called up first, Gryffindor was called out almost immediately, everyone clapped. Willow was beaming and Spike was in the shadows smiling to himself.   
Stephanie McDougall was called up next. Some students were whispering, Willow and Dumbledore noticed her eyes though calm, flashed red/purple. She sat on the stool, waiting patiently, suddenly her eyes went wide, her face went sheet white pale, her eyes soon turned fiery red then back to normal. Her complexion almost went to normal, before the Hat yelled Gryffindor. The whole hall almost went quite, but a hearty applause came from Gryffindor, though many people were whispering.   
From the Slytherin Table Malfoy scoffed, 'I knew she wouldn't make Slytherin.' he thought bitterly. 'but if she did, she would have been a blast to hang out with.' his eyes almost softened.  
  
Dawn spoke up, "What happened up there? It looked like you were going to blow chunks or something."  
  
Steph laughed nervously, as some people listened in. "I sorta heard something disturbing, but really it wasn't anything."  
  
"Students?" Professor Dumbledore spoke up over the talking, the talking ceased. "We welcome all the students once again to another year at Hogwarts. New rules have been placed for this year, as for the incidents of past years." He paused but knew Harry looked down. "As always the Dark Forest is off limits to all students. Also all students wandering around the school alone after curfew will have points taken from their houses." he waiting until the school absorbed the information. "And now I would like to introduce our new Defence against the dark arts teacher: Professor Willow Rosenberg."  
Snape crossed his arms looking displeased. 


	5. chapter 5

-  
-  
Dawn and Steph stuck together almost like glue, they looked at their 5th year schedule. Potions was first, Teacher Severus Snape. They have heard stories about how mean and odd he is, almost scared the two.   
  
"Harry?" Dawn ran toward him with Stephanie in tow.   
  
Harry turned around, his scar was flashed as his hair flipped around. He looked at both of them, 'my scar hasn't been hurting me... always a good sign.' "Yes?"  
  
"Can we follow you to potions?" Steph asked smiling.  
  
"Uh sure..... you better keep up, it's better to be early in Snape's classes then 'on Time' " he opened the portrait hole.   
  
Snape's class started out alright, until they had to actually start a potion. Since both Dawn and Steph had not ever made a potion they were quite nervous, especially making an anti-poison one. Chopping up some green herbs, Dawn stopped.  
  
"Uh, which one am I cutting again?" she asked looking at Steph's pile of chopped leaves.  
  
"Mistletoe." Steph said measuring some powder.  
  
"I thought it was Foxglove.." looking at her measured pile.  
*  
Willow was looking over a book, while her class at the moment was writing a quiz. Spike was minding his own business rocking on his chair when he heard a loud yell from below. Scaring him, he fell over and small crashes were heard around the class room as some ink bottles broke.   
*  
"What in Lord's name have you done?!" Through the mist Snape was in the girls' faces.  
  
Their eyes wide with fear, Dawn's mouth started to tremble.  
  
"Sc -- screwed up the measurements.." Steph stuttered.  
  
"Yes!" he thundered, finally the smoke cleared out a bit but it wasn't a good thing.  
  
"It was an accident." Dawn finally said.  
  
"Accident! How hard is it to follow directions?"  
  
"Quite hard." Harry said, who was sitting behind Stephanie, and Dawn.  
  
They were all sure his eyes would pop out of his head, but he turned and sat in his chair. "Everyone else finish the potion. But you two, copy that potion 100 times, and show me at the end of that class."  
*  
Three other classes passed, and lunch came. Everyone was starved even after the huge breakfast.   
"That first transfiguration class was super awesome!" a first year said to his friends.  
  
"I am always amazed at the food here!" Dawn said looking at her plate.  
  
"What's next on our time table?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Defense against the dark arts, Rosenberg's class."  
  
"Rosenberg? Did you hear that her assistant is a vampire?" a second year said looking at Harry.  
  
"Vampire?" Hermione said in disbelief.  
  
"Ya, but I really just think she is bluffing." she said and continued to eat her food.  
  
Ron looked at Dawn, Stephanie elbowed her.  
  
"What?!" she looked around.  
  
"Is he a vampire?"  
  
"Spike? Uh well ya, but I personally don't think of him as one."  
*  
"Welcome 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherin, to Defence against the Dark Arts. I am professor Rosenberg, and this is my assistant: you may just call him Spike." Willow smiled her best for her class. "Any questions?"  
  
Neville raised his hand, "Are you a really a Vampire?"  
  
Spike looked at him, "Yes." he said plainly.  
  
Chatter rose up in the class room. Draco raised his hand, "Where did you come from?" he sneered. Dawn stared at him.  
  
"America. I was a full fledged witch since the beginning of my high-school years." she said, turned around and started to write down a few things. "Now I must change the schedule. How many have theirs here?" More then half had them. "Good. The second and fifth day we'll start hands-on defence classes. Day 2 will be dueling days: learning some spells and potions to try out on each other. Also Snape and I have been thinking on bring the wizard dueling back again as a club. And day five we will start kung-fou, slaying, and other defence techniques."  
  
-  
-  
A/N: Yes I am sorry, but I am sure this was a crappy chapter. I had many mind blocks and I couldn't focus, so sorry once again. 


	6. chapter 6

-  
-  
All the 5th years gathering around the open field.   
"Alright, Slytherins line up on my left. Gryffindors on my right." Spike yelled out to the students.  
  
"Now face the person in front of you." Willow heard everyone groan, she smirked. "This is going to be your dueling partner for today. Now spread out while I give directions."  
  
Everyone did as they were told, some with scowls beyond believe. Willow looked around satisfied until she saw Seamus Finnigan on his own. "Finnigan, I suppose you don't have a partner?"  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
"OK well then you may be my demonstrator. Face your partner as follows." she placed Seamus in a certain stance and herself in a similar.  
  
Draco opened his mouth, "We know how to face each other for goodness sakes."  
  
His Gryffindor partner, coincidentally was Dawn quietly whispered a tongue tieing spell.  
  
"Well yes but there is a correct way and I would want to make sure you have full potential power when doing this."  
  
He was about to mimic Rosenberg when he realized something was wrong with his tongue. He stuck it out to see a tight knot in his tongue. Everyone around him snickered. Spike turned around, ready to punish anyone not listening to Willow.  
  
"Will." he whispered, interrupting her demonstration. She turned around. "Malfoy seems to be a bit tongue tied. Do we want to do anything about it?"  
  
She looked at the now red with anger Draco. "Who did this?" she looked around her class.  
  
"See di et!" Malfoy blurted pointing at Dawn.  
  
'I hate to do this.' "Five points taken from Gryffindor." she sighed. "Alright does anyone know a counter spell for this?"  
  
Everyone was taken back by this question. "Ok, Malfoy go to the hospital wing. They'll be able to fix it."  
*  
"She is a professor, and she can't even find a counter curse!" Ron shook his head.  
  
"Well she is from America, maybe they have different techniques." Hermione said. "And she didn't want to hurt Malfoy incase it didn't work."  
  
"She should have. If she did try and it back fired it would have been so funny." Ron smiled.  
  
"Glad Dawn had shut up Malfoy before someone else did with a worse spell." Harry said.   
  
"He should have gotten a worse spell. He has been mean to everyone since the beginning, and his father is with You-know-who." Ron said hotly.  
  
"We would have gotten more points taken off. Anyway that spell will keep his tongue busy for awhile." Hermione said. "Oh I got to get to my next class, bye." she ran off.   
  
"Why did she change her whole table because of divinatory?" Ron sighed. 


	7. chapter 7

-  
-  
Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs went up to the observation tower, where divinatory class was. "Hello students. I do hope you all brought your equipment with you?" the teacher said cheerfully.  
  
Everyone chorused yes.   
  
"Good we are going to start with tarot cards. They are hard to do because there are many techniques. Now partner up and take out your books and turn to page 13."  
  
Stephanie smiled evilly at Dawn in the poorly lit room. "Lets see your future dear, shall we?" she cackled like a "witch" (ok she is one...) Dawn laughed.  
  
The professor looked around. "Any volunteers to explain how well this works?" Almost everyone raised their hand. She smiled, "How about one of the new students?"  
  
Dawn looked up, "Sure." looked at Steph. "Do you want to?"  
  
"No you go."  
*  
Ron was sitting with Harry trying to deal the tarot cards out since he never did figure out them. Hermione came with a big book and sat beside Harry. "Finally this stuff is getting hard." she said and started to read.  
  
"Finally?" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Harry looked at the cards, "I think you did it wrong again."   
  
"For goodness sakes, why do we have to learn this stuff?!"  
  
"Probably because they are just as accurate as the Stars but easier to read." came a voice from behind. Stephanie looked at Ron's lay out. "Too few cards, too many in a pile."  
  
Hermione's lips were pursed behind the book. Harry looked at Ron, "I think she is right."  
  
"I'll help you later if you need it."  
  
"I'll think about it." Ron continued to looked at his cards.  
  
Dawn came over to Steph, "I am going to bed early ok? I hear there are Quiditch tryouts this morning."   
  
"Quiditch?"  
  
"Ya, it sounds like a cool sport. It's played on brooms, you want to come with me?"   
  
"Alright, I'll be right behind you. Got to see if Weasley or anyone needs help with Tarot. " she smiled. "My bragging kinda got attention today.." she blushed.  
  
"Yes, well have fun." Dawn ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Uh, Steph..." she turned around to see Seamus there.  
  
"Ya huh?" she looked at him.  
  
"If you help me with Tarot. I'll help you with that potion you screwed up yesterday."  
  
She blushed, "Ya sure." her eyes glinted purple.  
  
Everyone was gone from the common room, only Finnigan and McDougall was up. After explaining all the ways to lay out the cards, Seamus explained the different properties of Foxglove and Mistletoe (besides the berries...) Hermione was laying in bed just the thought of Steph bragging about the one subject she hated brought tears to her eyes. Just as she got the thought out of her head a scream was heard. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her robe, and the badge she has been hiding from her friends.  
  
She ran down the stairs a few people were behind her. "What happened here?" she looked around the common room which was now filling up with confused students.  
  
A girl was on the couch rocking back and forth, noticing it was Steph she went over, looked to her right to see a unconscious figure recognizing as Finnigan she turned on Steph.  
  
"What happened."  
  
She looked up with confusion and fear in her eyes, "I, I don don't know.... he was just pointing out the in ingredients for a potion when he, he, he...... oh I don't know...." she gave a shuddering sigh.  
  
Some people checked on Finnigan, and concluded they that he needed to go to the Hospital wing, and someone should get Professor McGonagall.  
  
--  
If you have guess WHAT the "crisis"/antagonist is you can tell me in a review... thanx a lot. 


	8. chapter 8

"When were you going to tell us you were a prefect?" Harry said catching up to Hermione walking to the hospital wing.  
  
"I don't know it just skipped my mind."   
  
"Skipped your mind?" Ron said accusingly. "Come on just because we didn't like Percy, you are way better than him."  
  
Hermione sighed, "It's not about that." though in her mind she knew it was one of the reasons.   
  
"Ok then why?"  
  
'I feel I have to compete with Malfoy because he is one.' she felt like saying. "Really, I was so caught in studying it fled my mind, until that small problem arose." she explained, referring to last night.  
  
The two boys looked at each other, "Oh."  
*  
Dawn dragged Stephanie to the pitch. Gryffindors packed the area, Madame Hooch was putting them in groups they wanted to be in.   
  
Steph looked up at Dawn with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Oh come of it, you'll be fine." Dawn smiled. "So chaser, keeper, beater, or seeker..."  
  
"I have never flown on a broom before!" Steph looked bewildered.  
*  
The chaser group were told to go into heats, Madame Hooch explained they wanted the fastest and most coordinated person. Three groups of ten were set up and about 3 in each group won. Dawn, Ron and Dean won the first heat. A girl named Lavender, Stephanie (out of a fluke), and a blond hair boy won the second heat. Neville (out of fluke), Ginny, and a 3rd year brown haired boy, won the third and last heat.  
Four Gryffindors were chosen to be possible Keepers. Next week they chose the final three for the team. Most of the students left the pitch with bummed attitudes.  
  
"Awesome, we got in!" Dawn smiled, hugging Steph.  
  
Ron was yammering to Ginny, and Harry was congratulating her. "Wicked flying," Ginny said to both the girls.  
  
"Ya totally awesome." Ron clapped the returning-from-green-Steph on the back, which made her gag.  
  
"You all seemed like fierce competition, even though you were on school brooms." Harry said.   
*  
Once again the pitch was filled with students, this time of different houses. The Quiditch teams, and the few possibilities (about 77 students) then came the houses... they crowded the pitch. All the professors, came out to the pitch and yelled for the students to get back to class, Hermione was amazingly bummed at this fact.  
  
"All right then, we will now see your team work skills. To 5 goals each team." Madame Hooch explained to the large group. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were up first.  
  
They used the new team mates, instead of some of the old ones. the fifth years were teamed up, Dawn was magnificat, Ron was great.... the family blood was showing (for once), Lavender was just great she could shoot, and glided like a bird. The Gryffindor's won the 5 points easily. The next game for Gryffindor was Ravenclaw, they won the 5 points easily. Dean was a great team mate, Stephanie found she couldn't balance holding the quaffel and took a nose dive, and Neville had a similar problem.. but he went too fast for his own good. The younger Gryffindors were against Slytherin, they were so close but Slytherin won, one point ahead.   
Slytherin won all three, Gryffindor two, Hufflepuff won none but found their players, and Ravenclaw won one.  
Dawn and Lavender were called up for chasers, though bumming Ron and Ginny, and the rest. A friend of Angelina's was made the keeper of Gryffindor  
*  
The night before Halloween, Willow was in her chambers talking to Spike.  
  
"Do you think they are ready?" she smiled.  
  
"You are starting a new unit right?"  
  
"Well I just wanted to try something more lively then notes. Components of a demon.. perhaps?" Willow smiled. "How about Clem? or do you think Anya wouldn't mind?" she laughed lightly.   
  
"Clem? why him? Jeeze you'll make the kids laugh until they wet themselves." he sneered.  
  
"Seven classes, first to third years get to see a vampire in action.. and fourth to seventh get to see a demon. What do you think, too pg?"  
  
Spike had to laugh, "Ok fine. But if the students laugh don't blame me."  
  
"Oh, I got to go I have a meeting with a professor." Willow left the room. 


	9. chapter 9

"Finally Halloween has come." Harry said looking out on the bright October day.  
  
"Ya I know, it's just been too boring." Ron agreed.  
  
They all met down in the Great hall for Breakfast, the hall was decorated brilliantly, jack-o-lanterns seemed to be floating about their heads.  
  
"Are you ready for the Quiditch game, Dawn?" Harry asked as she sat down near them.  
  
"Yeah pretty sure. You?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"It's a wonder why they don't cancel classes today." Neville said, stuffing some toast in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah with all the events happening today." Lavender agreed.  
  
"Aren't there only two?" Dawn asked.  
  
"The game and the dance? you think that's all?" One of the Weasley twins (I think George) laughed.  
  
"Don't tell me you take Halloween seriously?" Dawn said. "It's a myth and most of us are over 15."  
  
"Yes." everyone yelled at her.  
  
"Are you crazy woman? It's a big day for all wizards and witches!" Fred said, smacking his forehead.  
  
"Okay I am sorry." she said forcefully. She looked around, 'Wonder where Willow, Spike and Snape are...'  
*  
Rosenberg's class was first, defending yourself, was on the schedule.   
  
"We have been through four classes of defending yourself. Now for a treat, we are going to play a game." she smiled.  
  
Everyone started to whisper. Snape came out of a doorway with his wand out, looking very displeased. The students whispers were becoming louder.   
  
"Silence!" he yelled. 'Geeze why I am I doing this?' he thought.  
  
Everyone looked at each other, but stayed quite. Willow mouthed thanks to Snape and he rolled his eyes.  
Willow and Snape started to chant a spell, the light sky was getting darker, and Willow's eyes were turning dark brown almost black. Pushing herself to use her wand her eyes dimmed down to brown. The students were silent, until the chanting stopped. Will sighed in relief.  
  
"The name of the game is Instincts and Survival." she said in the dark. "This is a muggle game which I thought would be fun outside." groans were heard through out the group, and Snape's sigh. She cleared her throat, "Instead of being animals like muggles play, I am making you magical creatures. The categories go as harmless, harmful and deadly. Now pair up and Spike will give you a card."  
  
Everyone reluctantly paired up, Slytherin and Gryffindor was again in the same group. Draco and Stephanie were the only ones left without a partner from their house. With a scowl Draco looked around displeased.  
  
"Malfoy, get with McDougall. It's only a game you'll be fine." Spike yelled and pushed him beside the girl.  
  
Steph gripped her wand tighter. Malfoy looked the other way, 'Why oh why did I have to get hooked up with one of the dream team?' he hissed, but looked at her again, her mouth wasn't pursed and her eyes didn't looked at annoyed. 'Why oh why did I get paired with a boy?' Stephanie thought sadly.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at their card, handed by Spike. "Fawns?!" Ron groaned.   
  
Dawn looked at her card, "Awesome we are deadly Witches!" Dawn smiled at Hermione.   
Hermione looked at her partner, "Okay.. but what is it for?"  
  
Draco took the card from the vampire, and glance at it. Oh how ironic a harmful vampire card... He heard his partner groan, "Problem?" he asked his eyebrow rised.  
  
"No, power is good..." she stuffed the card in her robe.  
  
Willow cleared her throat, "All harmless creatures with me, Harmful with Spike and Deadly with Professor Snape. No changing cards or points will be taken off."  
  
In the Harmless group they are told that they can only run and have a blocking spell. They had to find "Water" and "Food" (both stamps they have to find) to survive.  
The Harmful Group had a blocking spell, and a spell to take "Power" (tickets they carry with them) from the weaker creature. They just have to find "water".  
The Dangerous group only had four, they were told they have two spells; one to take power, and one to "destroy them" (bring them back to home base).   
Willow distributed coloured tags to the students, Blue to the Harmless, Green to the Harmful, and Black (to blend) to the Deadly. Willow explained that each group must find a marker to stamp on their cards before they look for food or water. (cross for harmless, sword for harmful, skull for deadly) Snape raised his wand to the sky, blue light shot out, Harmless creatures scurried off to the marker. The rest of the group looked around, Willow raised her wand, Green light shot out, harmful creatures ran off, some loathing that they couldn't put a spell on the others yet. Hermione, Dawn, Maleficent Bullstrode and another girl from Slytherin stood there, looking around. Willow raised her arms and a crack of lightning broke the darkness of the sky. They were off. 


	10. continuum of chapter 9

A/n: Very long continuum.... sorry. I hope my next chapter won't be any where near as long.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Where are we going to look?" Ron asked Harry  
  
"I don't know!" Harry looked up to see a green light.  
  
"She has completely gone off her rocker!" Seamus shook his head.  
  
*  
  
Stephanie shot forward before Draco took a step, 'This is the most boring thing I will ever do.' he sighed and started to walk. Soon he was being dragged forward, "Calm down!"   
  
"No, I want to start using the spell!" Steph said.  
  
His eyebrow went up again.  
  
She noticed, "I want to get back at Harry for being nice to me and Dawn that class I screwed up in." she knew it would get him moving.  
  
"Oh. That's a good reason to get moving." he said and kept up with the short girl.  
  
*  
  
Dawn and Hermione ran off when the lightning strike. Maleficent right behind them.   
  
"Come on, I think I know where Willow would put the marker." Dawn said. Hermione followed.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Seamus I think I found it!" Neville said jumping up and down.   
  
Seamus walked over, "Ha! You did too." he patted his partner on the back.  
  
*  
  
Draco just got his card punched, when he saw a black figure move about 10 feet from him. "Come on I think someone is following us." Draco whispered to Steph getting into the game a bit more.  
  
Stephanie looked around, "It's a black.." she hissed.  
  
Draco grabbed her hand and ran the other way.  
  
*  
  
"Hey do you think that was the other deadly pair?" Hermione whispered pointing to two figures in the distant near a rock.  
  
"Don't know, lets check it out... if it isn't we don't have to worry."  
  
*  
  
Lavender was walking nervously around with her partner, "Do you remember the spell?" she squeaked.  
  
"Uh..." her partner started.  
  
"Accio Ticket!" they heard a voice, a ticket flew from her partner. "Hurry up Steph."  
  
"Accio Ticket!" yelled someone else.  
  
The two looked at each other, and ran the other way.  
  
*  
  
"We have 15 tickets each." Draco counted.  
  
"Uh I have 17... found a pair of Slytherins.." Stephanie said looking at the ground.  
  
"When did you do that?"  
  
"Two mins after we got 'water' ."  
  
"Shoot, Granger and Summers!" he pulled Steph along, with the two right behind them.  
  
"Weazley!" she shouted as she saw the red head pass. "Accio Tickets!" two tickets zipped into her hand.  
  
A loud bang and Steph was sitting on Draco, looking up at the dark haired teacher.  
  
*  
  
"Who took our tickets?" Harry looked, his stash was gone.  
  
Ron looked at his ring of tickets, "How many people got us?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
*  
  
Steph and Draco at home base, tickets gone, and now waiting for the game to end. Stephanie was getting impatient.  
  
"Did you just get Potter and Weazley?" Draco's voice interrupted her loathing.  
  
Her rising anger, finally got to the worse point, she turned to him. "Ya. Point?"  
  
He noticed her eyes glinted red, in the torches light. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'll be right back." she smiled her canines shimmered and she walked off.  
  
Draco waited, 7 more pairs appeared out of nowhere, Hermione and Dawn got them too. Steph sat beside him once more, he took some notice.  
  
"Are you staying in your common room for the festivities?" Steph asked, looking at her nails.  
  
"You do know I am a Seeker, and I have to be there?"  
  
"The dance too?"  
  
"Ya might as well, need a good laugh."   
  
Ron and Harry dropped down from nowhere, Willow came up and counted the students sitting in boredom.  
  
"I think most of them are here." she laughed.   
  
Snape nodded, and got his wand out once again. They chanted, the sky got lighter until the sun shone again.  
  
Everyone came back except one student, Spike found them unconscious by a "water" station. A girl named Hannah declared it was her partner and she lost her awhile ago.   
  
*  
  
Everyone in the school was watching the Quiditch match. Gryffindor was winning, 250 to 80. Another score by Lavender. The Slytherins were now getting really upset. Dawn skidded into a goal poll as Draco pretended to chase her and stopped.   
  
In the stands everyone gasped.   
  
"Uh, would anyone explain the shimmering under Weazley?" Steph asked Ron who was beside her.  
  
Ron took a double take, "I think that's the snitch.."  
  
Draco rushed toward a Weasley, Harry noticed his actions but thought he was chasing someone again. Draco swished under Fred and held up the snitch.  
  
"Malfoy has got the snitch, for once..." Lee Jordan yelled. "Slytherin and Gryffindor tie!"  
  
Harry looked in shock, and started to descend slowly. 'How could that happen?' Harry thought in anger.  
  
*  
  
Dawn, Stephanie and Hermione were up in their rooms putting on their dress robes.  
  
"Awesome a tie!" Steph said enthusiastically.  
  
"We could have sooo beaten them!" Dawn said tieing up her royal blue robe around her skirt and tee-shirt.  
  
"Your optimistic aren't you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I guess...."  
  
*  
  
Harry pulled on his dark green robe, Ron stared at his maroon dress robe.  
  
"Do you think Dawn would dance with me if I asked?" Seamus said sitting down looking at his shoes.  
  
Ron looked up, "You know I think Harry has an eye on her..."  
  
"What?" Harry looked at his friend. "You're kidding right?"  
  
"No."  
  
*  
  
The tables in the hall were gone. A starlit ceiling with jack-o-lanterns floating, was a very pretty setting for a Halloween dance.  
  
Everyone was on the floor including most of the teachers, classic music was playing. Dawn and Steph looked at each other, being use to Blink 182, Sean Desmand, and Avril Lavigne they slide down in a chair and watched everyone else dance.   
  
Draco was on the other side of the floor alone with his henchmen. Stephanie noticed that, and walked casually his way.   
  
Passing Harry dancing with Ginny she poked him, "When you are done ask Dawn, please. She is dead bored." she smiled and kept to her target.   
  
"You bored?" she asked Draco who was staring blankly at the floor.  
  
He lifted his head, "Hi. Ya sort of, you?" Crabbe looked at Goyle.  
  
"Yeah... I know something that'll probably make this more interesting." she smiled devilishly. "Cover me." she winked and ran toward her dormitory.  
  
He looked confused, but did as he was told.  
  
'Thank god I ate... the "interesting" wouldn't be the same...' Steph said after she said the password. Rummaging through her trunk she dragged out a diskman 'Knew this would come in handy.' she grabbed her newest Cd from a pocket.  
  
"Engorgio!" she whispered, the headphones turned into medium speakers. She rushed out of the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Harry was dancing with a happy Dawn when Stephanie came back. Draco ran up to her, "So what do you have?"  
  
She smiled and ran to her chair and stuck it under, cranked up the volume. "Stop the music." she hissed.  
  
Malfoy whispered something and the music stopped, everyone looked around. Snape scanned the room, for suspects. "Now that she's back in the Atmosphere, with Drops of Jupiter in her hair......" it started to blast. Draco looked at her, then looked around, the students continued to dance, in a more up beat tone. Steph dragged Draco off into a crowded area.  
  
"Hope it doesn't get blasted...." she laughed.  
  
He raised his eyebrow at her again, 'Odd little girl.' he sighed inwardly.  
  
After about ten minutes the music stopped abruptly with a explosion. "Who's is this?!" Snape yelled, his face finally turning a different colour.  
  
Everyone was silent, Dumbledore spoke up. "If we did not make this clear, things such as these are not prohibited at school." he held up a disk man which was falling apart, wires were singed and were holding the other parts together for dear life.  
  
The dance was cut short and a late supper was started. Dawn swore Snape was staring their way the whole time. 


	11. chapter 10

-  
  
-  
  
The two months went by quickly, Ron and Hermione both concluded they were together, Ron's brothers wouldn't stop bugging them. Harry got the courage to ask Dawn on a date, which turned out great. Draco and Stephanie became close friends, though no one understood how she could stand him, and his ego. Amazingly no one had fainted in a while, Snape and Promfrey declared it was some sort of dehydration (which technically was right..)  
  
Light, weakly poured through the Gryffindor tower windows. Stephanie was up staring at the presents that covered the bottom of the tree. She already scattered her's around and poked at her presents from friends and the family who knew she was at the school. 'Oh come of it! 5:25, five more minutes until I am going to wake everyone up, whether they like it or not.' she loved waking up early on occasions and most weekends. '10 Gryffindors stayed this year.' she sighed. "10... 9.. 8... 7.. 6... 5... 4... 3... 2.... 1..... MERRY CHRISTMAS HOGWARTS!" Steph screamed at the top of her lungs. Quiet seized the tower, her ears were ringing but it was worth it. *Thump* *thump* *thump* *thump* *thump* *thump* *thump* *thump* *thump*.  
  
"What the heck!"   
  
Yells were heard all around. Foot steps were coming down the stairs in fast furies. Bedraggled students poked their white, angry faces from the hallway. "What was that for!" yelled the Weasley twins.  
  
Everyone glared at the one smiling student. "It's five thirty. A great time to wake up and smell the crisp air." she said.  
  
"Five thirty?! No one in their right minds wakes up at that time." Ron growled.  
  
5 pillows flew toward Stephanie, and smashed her in the face, bringing her down to the ground with laughter.  
  
Harry, Dawn, Ginny and Seamus were the only ones who stayed awake. Seamus and Steph were having a game of chess and Seamus was winning. Soon everyone got up still not in the best of moods.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny received 8 presents. Dawn received 10, and Steph got 6 (Hermione became her friend).   
  
Everyone reviewed their gifts before running down to the great hall for breakfast.   
  
"Hey, Dawn could I see that uh... what do ya call it?" Ron said eyeing the small coloured box on her robe.  
  
"MP3 Player? Uh sure...." she thought about it a bit. "But don't poke at it with your wand."  
  
Harry and Hermione laughed. They started to eat their breakfast when a few owls flew in. Draco all of a sudden plopped himself beside Steph.   
  
"Hullo." he said casually. The twins just glanced at him in anger.  
  
"Hey." Steph looked at him. "Awesome the owl did send it to ya." she smiled.  
  
Dawn looked over, and looked at Steph skeptically.  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks."  
  
Everyone looked at each other 'Did he just say thanks?' their faces said, 'What is the world coming to?'  
  
Uncomfortable silence came over the table while other tables chattered non-stop. Harry noticed a small squabble over at the head table where the teachers sat. Dumbledore and McGonagall were trying to hush whatever it was up. While most of the other teachers seemed against it.   
  
Everyone ran up to their dormitories to get bundled up for a sleigh ride around the courtyard. Lunch came quickly, probably just as hardy as supper would be.   
  
"This is like so great! No classes." Stephanie sighed.  
  
"Yes, yes we get it!" Ron said putting his hands on his head.  
  
"Lets go see what Hagrid is doing." Harry said since they haven't seen the half giant game keeper for almost the whole day.  
  
"I have always wanted to know what Hagrid kept when he is not teaching." Dawn said thoughtfully.  
  
They started to snicker, "Very interesting creatures." Hermione laughed.  
  
While walking Dawn and Stephanie were told what kind of pets Hagrid had kept in resent years, going onto the touchy subject of the Triwizard Tournament held last year.  
  
*  
  
Hagrid opened his door to 5 Gryffindor students. "Hullo! Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dawn, Steph."  
  
"Hello." they cheered and walked into his small hut.  
  
Dawn glanced at Fang, and laughed at herself. The Boar-hound was sleeping with drool coming from it's floppy lips. Stephanie looked around in amazement. Ron and Harry smiled at their reactions.  
  
"How's yer Christmas going?" Hagrid asked getting tea ready for his visitors.  
  
"Great!" they chorused (amazingly).  
  
"Uh Hagrid.... that's not a spider's nest, is it?" Dawn asked pointing to a fuzzy patch in a corner of his hut.  
  
Ron jumped and looked around.   
  
Hagrid looked at the bundle, "Oh." he chuckled. "They are a family of bats who wanted to stay here for the winter."  
  
Steph and the others came to look closer. Hermione and Steph awed at the family nestled in the corner. They sat and talked, about various events happening around. Ron talked about his brothers, Percy, Bill and Charlie. Dawn and Steph talked about before they were actually called up to be witches, for the first time. Dawn had been fighting an evil back home with her sister and potential slayers, reminding everyone of the war with Voldemort... Stephanie talked about her moving from 3 different countries, Canada, Scotland and now England. Harry and Hermione were silent enjoying everyone else's adventures.  
  
Hermione got onto the topic of up coming exams...  
  
"We still have 6 months." Ron emphasized "Months".  
  
"Yeah, I agree, I at least wait for the last month...." Dawn said.  
  
"Cramming is fun." Steph laughed at herself.  
  
Everyone stopped complaining about the exams and stared at Steph with surprised looks.  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Seems you have a curious friend." Hagrid laughed and pointed to her.  
  
Harry peeled off a brown and black creature from her short hair and put the small face in her face.   
  
"That, was in my hair?" she stared at the small bat.  
  
They laughed at her, Harry gave the creature to her. It clipped it's small furry body to her robe. She picked it off and carried it to it's family, they seemed to disappear.   
  
"Looks like it's yours..." Hagrid said. "Well." he cleared his throat. "You young 'uns should be back in the castle in case they start worrin' bout you." he shooed them out of his hut and said good bye. 


	12. chapter 11

-  
  
-  
  
Ron and Harry started a chess game, while listening to Dawn and Hermione talk about certain spells. A large crash interrupted their conversation a bit, a Gryffindor ran up to their dormitory. They didn't notice who it was but did not pass the fact that it could be Parvarti.  
  
In the morning it was still a holiday (boxing day) Dawn looked at the lump in Stephanie's bed.   
  
"Hey sleepy head, wake up!" she yelled at the lump.   
  
It didn't move, she started to poke at it, it felt like a human underneath. The bat from last night fluttered down on top of Dawn's long brown hair. "Hello." she looked at the small figure. "You want to wake her?" It flew out of her hair and into a shadowed area of the four posted bed. "Fine Steph, you'll miss breakfast and it won't be my fault."  
  
"Just go." the blankets shuddered.  
  
Hermione came in, "You coming down for breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah I am coming, Steph's too tired." Dawn grabbed her robe and hurried down to the great hall with Hermione.  
  
*  
  
Ron and Harry were already there pigging out on pancakes and sausage.  
  
"Morning." they chorused, greeting the boys.  
  
"Mornin'." they responded.  
  
The girls just got their plates and food when Ginny sat down near them. "You didn't hear anything about Steph getting something from the ministry of magic did you?" she looked around the lot.  
  
Everyone looked at her. "No.... did she?" Dawn asked, looking confused.  
  
"It's the rumor going on. More rumors say she's getting taken from Hogwarts." Ginny said.  
  
"Who is saying that?" Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"George and Fred eves dropped in on a conversation the teachers were having." she said.  
  
"Oh." Ron waved it off. "They probably misinterpreted it like everything else they do."  
  
"Yeah most likely." Hermione agreed.  
  
*  
  
Soon they were all outside, making snowmen and angels. Some students were bewitching them to dance and other funny things. Dawn, George and Fred looked around.  
  
"Where's the little squirt, Mickey?" Fred laughed looking around for Steph.  
  
Dawn through a large snowball it his head. "I don't know. I hope she isn't still in bed."  
  
"What's that Summers?" Malfoy's voice came behind her. "Little one isn't coming out?" he laughed, but looked carefully at Dawn.  
  
"She seems to be hiding. I haven't really seen her all day." Dawn said. "Maybe I should coax her out." she ran back into the school.  
  
*  
  
Jogging up the steps she hears low mumbling. Dawn carefully walks up to the girls dormitory door.   
  
"one thing lost, another gained." a sigh was heard. "two alike hearts... okay well it's hard to tell with you eh, Earendil?" a forced laugh was added.  
  
Dawn crept in, and looked to the window side. Seeing Steph out of the covers she spoke up.  
  
"Hey ya." she smiled. "Just wondering if you wanted to come out in the snow with us."  
  
Steph jumped, and turned, her eyes were red and blood shot, tear stains covered her cheeks.  
  
"Oh uh, awesome be, be right down." she stuttered, but with a small smile.  
  
Dawn waited in the common room for Steph. They both went outside, both pelted by snowballs, by Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and the twins.  
  
"Took you long enough." Malfoy sneered.  
  
Dawn stuck her tongue out, Steph tried to smile.  
  
After about fifteen minutes into the fun, Malfoy noticed Steph suddenly stopping and standing there. "Oi, McDougall. You frozen?" laughed  
  
She turned and gave him a icy stare which only last a few seconds before tears fell from her eyes. He walked over. Looked at the short girl in front of him.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, noticeably uncomfortable.  
  
She sniffed, then just bursted into loud sobs. Though she was his friend, he really wasn't ready for girly out bursts of cries. He put he arm around her trying to get her to stop shaking. "Summers!" he called out. The group stopped and looked at Draco in his unusual position of helping others.  
  
"They are gone." he heard a whisper from below before Harry and the others came.  
  
"Eh?" he looked down.  
  
"What happened? snow ball? ice ball? ice?" Dawn looked down at her friend.  
  
"You didn't say anything to her did you?" Ron asked accusingly.  
  
Malfoy glared at Ron.  
  
"You're sick aren't you? I shouldn't have asked you to come out." Dawn said.  
  
"Uh oh, no." Steph looked up wiping tears from her eyes, "the home sickness must be finally getting to me." she faked a laugh.  
  
"Oh. well don't worry, Easter holidays you can go see them... well unless they're busy." Ron said, patting her back.  
  
Her eyes welled up even more. 'Here comes the water works again.' Draco sighed inwardly. Hermione looked over everyone, to see if it was something said.  
  
"Too busy for words." she choked out.  
  
"Oh, like with their job?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Tears poured down her face. Some freezing to her cheeks.   
  
"You don't have to tell us." Dawn sat patting her friend.  
  
"I want to, but can't form the words." she wailed.  
  
"Lets go inside." Harry said guiding everyone back into the castle.  
  
-   
  
-  
  
A/n: yes so that was most of their x-mas holiday at Hogwarts.. 


	13. chapter 12

-  
  
-  
  
Ha ha, I am not brain dead. Though the school year is going a bit fast...  
  
-  
  
The Last day of holidays before Hogwarts becomes full again, was a very slow boring day. It was also a dreary day, clouds covering the sky, an unwelcome chill in the air, it was a wonder why a storm hadn't started.  
  
Stephanie was with Hermione in the Library looking for a certain book on Bats. They finally started to argue what kind of bat Earendil was. Hermione was looking in a certain section thinking she read something that had covered bats. Steph was already sitting with a book skimming it's pictures and text.   
  
Draco had been in the Library looking for a book on hexing when he saw Stephanie. He sat down beside the oblivious girl. "Hullo." he took the book from her.  
  
"Do you know anything about bats?" she asked, not saying hello first.  
  
"Yes... I suppose you are finding a subject to dwell in?" he drawled.  
  
She looked up and stared at the boy. "I suppose keeping your mind off .... yes well."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Off what?"  
  
Hermione walked in with a small text. Looking at the two she raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"Found anything?" she asked Hermione changing the subject.  
  
"Yes I think so."  
  
*  
  
The common room once again was filled with all the Gryffindors. Love was in the air, everyone felt it. Valentine's day was in sight, and no one was in a bad mood. The Gryffindor team was using Oliver Wood's strategies; waking up early for practice. But the teachers were on their backs once again:  
  
Professor Flitwick was talking about the proper way of charming a ball to change colours and shape. Not many people got it. Someone from Ravenclaw accidently flew it across the room hitting a Gryffindor in the back of the head.  
  
Flitwick looked around nervously, 'I knew this one was difficult, but.... this is getting out of hand!' "Alright class! Retrieve your balls and read pages fifty-seven to seventy. I want you to master this colour charm by tomorrow." he squeaked.  
  
*  
  
"Now as I promised before, you will see a real demon." the professor looked around the room. "This is no regular demon as everyone else has seen. A vengeance demon, has the powers to grant... well horrible things to be done to loved ones."  
  
"If anyone starts whispering anything, they are going to have to explain to me!" Spike looked around and stared at Malfoy and two others.  
  
A young beautiful girl appeared out of nowhere, "Will, did you want me now?" she looked around at the full class. "Was this a bad time?"  
  
"No, not at all. Great timing actually, Anya."   
  
Anya smiled, "Glad to be of help."  
  
*  
  
"I just find it weird that Rosenberg is friends with all her examples." a third year laughed with his friends.  
  
Dawn followed them with her eyes. "Dawn don't worry. Rosenberg is the best defence professor we have had since Lupin." Harry patted his girlfriend on the back.  
  
"ya... uh who's Lupin?"  
  
"A werewolf." Harry said casually.  
  
"They are allowed to put werewolves as teachers?!" Dawn stared in amazement.  
  
"They allowed vampires in the school too as I found out."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Okay I get the point."  
  
"You mean vamps are allowed in the school?" a voice came behind them. "How many do we have in the school, not including Spike?"  
  
Harry looked around seeing Steph bright eyed, holding her text books close to her chest. "Well none now, just years ago."  
  
Her eyes lost their glow, "Too bad.." she sighed and walked away.  
  
"She's getting odd..." Harry said turning back.  
  
"Well I think she's just going through a tough time."  
  
*  
  
Valentines day landed on the weekend they were allowed to visit Hogsmeade. The third to seventh years packed the area as well as other witches and wizards.  
  
Harry and Ron were in a flower shop looking at the few choices for their lucky ladies. Glad they already bought presents, they felt safe to buy the flowers.  
  
Draco was looking around for some odds and ends, and Stephanie. Thinking; on moving their friendship to a new level was a good idea, today of all days.  
  
Hermione, Stephanie and Dawn were sitting at an ice cream shop, eating sundaes, when Harry, Ron came up on them.   
  
"Hello, ladies." Harry said smiling.  
  
They looked up and smiled sweetly. Steph got out of her chair and slinked away. Harry and Ron pulled out their flowers. The girls swooned, and hugged them.  
  
"Thanks," Dawn beamed. "Flowers are always a romantic classic."  
  
"That's so sweet Ronald." Hermione pecked Ron, making him turn scarlet.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Stephanie!" two voices called out.  
  
"Just the lady we were looking for." a red head came on her left.  
  
"Really, why?"  
  
"We wanted to give a gift." the red head on the right (George) said.  
  
"Awe, how sweet." she smiled.  
  
They presented a square box.  
  
"Chocolates! Wow, but don't you have someone to swoon over and give these to?"  
  
"Oh of course not! Your our favorite girl, well next to Ginny..." Fred said.  
  
"There is a counter for this, right?" she laughed.  
  
"We are hurt!" they said. "We just thought you might want a gift to cheer you up."  
  
She looked at them in amusement.  
  
*  
  
The Gryffindor common room was full of love birds. Even the few you wouldn't expect...  
  
Stephanie looked over the chocolates the twins have given her. 'look okay.. too bad I don't eat chocolates.' she smiled at the dissected chocolate to just find chocolate.  
  
Hermione and Dawn were sitting on their boyfriends opening the gifts they just received.   
  
"Awe, Ron!" Hermione awed, she held up a gold plated, heart shaped picture frame with a picture of herself and Ron hugging. "I remember this..."  
  
Dawn smiled at the other couple. Harry produced a small box. Dawn slowly opened it to a silver heart locket. She looked up shocked at Harry, but opened it. It had a very small flower in it.  
  
"Wow." she breathed, Harry smiled.  
  
She pulled out a teddy with a heart, she smiled. "I now feel bad giving you this."   
  
Harry laughed and took it pecking her on the cheek, "Cute." he commented.  
  
Hermione pulled out a similar teddy with a pocket full of chocolate. She blushed but still got a kiss. 


	14. chapter 13

-  
  
-  
  
"Hello shorty," Malfoy came up with Goyle and Crabbe. "It's so hard to find you, did you know?" he smiled devilishly.  
  
Steph smiled, and continued to walk.  
  
"I needed to give you something yesterday but like I said, couldn't find you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
He pulled out a teddy, with a heart saying "will you be my valentine?"  
  
She chuckled, "Been hit by Cupid have you? Or was it Peeves? You know I think I have seen them around somewhere."  
  
"What?" he asked, his companions getting testy.  
  
"Me of all people, that is a joke."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because... I'll talk to you later." she changed the subject.  
  
Draco sighed and followed her wanting some info.  
  
*  
  
Transfigure class...  
  
The students looked at the array of throw pillows, which were once pets.  
  
"When do we get to turn them back?" Dawn raised her hand.  
  
She stared at the once salamander.  
  
"That's for next class, ms. Summers." McGonagall said.  
  
"But Earendil will be ticked at me." Steph whispered to Dawn.  
  
*  
  
Easter came quickly and the school thinned out once again. Harry and Steph were the only ones left from their group of misfits.   
  
Steph was against Harry in a chess match, when broke the silence. "May I ask you a question? Not that you have to answer it..."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why didn't you go home this time?"  
  
She gave a heavy sigh, "My parents sent me an owl not that long ago that said they'd be in Canada for a few weeks and couldn't pick me up."  
  
'An owl hasn't visited her since Christmas..' Harry said to himself and moved his rook to take out one of her lonely pawns. "Oh."  
  
Steph made her knight take out his rook. "May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"Are you thinking of going serious with Dawn?" she laughed.  
  
Harry blushed, and tried to make a moved but was quite too flustered. "Uh, well.. hey what kind of question was that?!"  
  
Stephanie continued to laugh at Harry.  
  
*  
  
Harry was the only one up looking over a text book he was meaning to read. Soft foot steps were heard coming down the stairs. Harry tried to shrink himself in his seat. A small sigh was heard and a body plopped itself onto the couch. He slowly looked at the figure on the couch, Stephanie.  
  
"Are you not tired?" he asked putting the text on a table.  
  
Steph looked over, "No not at all, I just wanted to stretch my legs while I wait for Earendil to finish her bug catching. Were you studying?"  
  
"Yeah, a bit." Harry was noticeably not tired and seemed very bored. An idea struck him. "Are you as bored as I am?"  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
"Do you want to come for a walk with me, since you need to stretch your legs?"  
  
"Uh, sure, but how? The curfew..."  
  
"Hang on." he left running up the stairs coming back with a blanket and a piece of wood.  
  
She looked suspiciously at him. He smiled at put the blanket over his figure, he was gone.  
  
"Shit! Where did you go?!" she hissed.  
  
"It's an invisibility cloak. I've used it twice this year to see Hagrid." Harry came back into the seeing world.  
  
*  
  
They walked together under the cloak, looking for nothing in particular. Harry told Steph to keep an eye on the marauders map, incase a teacher, student or Peeves comes into the picture.  
  
"Do you think Earendil is back?" Steph looked at Harry in the dim light.  
  
"I wouldn't know, how long does she fly for?" he whispered.  
  
"Well the owls come out around--" she was interrupted by a loud sound.  
  
Harry jumped, almost out of the cloak. They both checked the map for a person, but no one was there. The sound was heard again, Harry still jumped, but Steph stood still, close to brinks of laughter.  
  
"What was that?!" he hissed.  
  
"Me... seems I am hungry." she snickered.  
  
"You want to take a stop at the kitchen before you go get your bat?" Harry stopped, noticing he was alone. 'Where did she go?" he looked around and saw no one. He checked the map.. "S. Vampire." was moving toward the teacher's dormitories... He looked over everything, only that one name was moving. 'Spike? Okay but where is Steph?'  
  
Harry moved closer to the kitchen, no sign of the "Stephanie" He then walked toward the teacher's dormitories, nothing. He ran back to the Gryffindor tower to find no sign once again, assuming she could have fallen asleep, walked to the boy's dormitories. But kept half a mind on the where-a-bouts Stephanie could be.  
  
*  
  
In the morning everyone was back and it was Monday. Earendil was testing her abilities on Crookshanks, teasing the cat until it quit and yowled to Hermione. Earendil perched herself in Ron's hair, Harry explained Steph's disappearance.  
  
Neville came and tapped Harry on the shoulder.   
  
"Uh Harry.... you guys um you are wanted outside." he looked a bit spooked but he always did.  
  
Harry and the others got up and walked through the portrait hole and looked around to see Malfoy. He got up from leaning on the wall. "You know I wouldn't come to you guys unless it concerns me, right?"   
  
Harry looked in shock, "Yeah, that's what we thought."  
  
Hermione, Dawn and Ron were behind him, looking at Malfoy in a pissed off air.  
  
"Yes, well this is about Stephanie... she somehow got the Slytherin password, and woke me up. She rambled about something that she had done, then I told her a solution trying to make her feel better, and now she is gone. I can't find her." he told them, then a flashback occurred in his mind.  
  
**  
  
"Draco, Draco, Draco Malfoy get up." I felt my side being poked.  
  
A yawn escaped my mouth and I opened my bleary eyes, "What?" my eyes cleared and looked straight into bright red eyes which were dimming down to a light purple-blue.  
  
"I did something horrible." she whispered. "It's been getting worse, every since... well perfect moons don't help either but..."  
  
"Wait a second, girl." I pulled himself from the warm covers and squared myself with Stephanie. "Could you please be more specific, I am not ready to think."  
  
"When are you ever?" she tried to make a joke but it didn't work. "I hurt him, I really don't want him dead but..."  
  
'Potter I hope.' I smirked. "Okay what is it with all these buts?"  
  
"They're ifs... sorta."  
  
"And who was it?"  
  
"A Slytherin I was told to kill...."  
  
I felt my eyes going huge, my mouth fell but soon I got my composure back. "Told?" I squeaked. 'who would want to kill a Slytherin?' "Okay, okay, could you please start at the beginning?" I rubbed my temples.  
  
Steph looked at me, "I don't remember much of it, but whenever I get hungry I can't control myself. Last year I think I was at a meeting and saw Harry Potter.. but it could have been a dream. I kinda had control once I got the acceptance letter. Then at Christmas when I was told I had nowhere to go at the moment, because of a horrible accident... I simply lost control, and I think I went over board."  
  
I sat down, in shock. "Control, meeting, accident..." summing everything up, I looked up at the sad figure. "My dad's been talking about them in death meetings.." I whispered.  
  
Hearing a small whimper, I look up again. Fear was in her sad blue eyes, like a rabbit or any of my dad's captors. She stared at me then fled, I tried to catch her but the Portrait hole slowed me down.  
  
**  
  
Malfoy shook his head, "Do you think you could help?"  
  
"What exactly did you say to her?" Dawn asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I said nothing! She spilt that her parents are dead, and I suppose she thought she had said too much." he turned around, 'Shoot, just as I did!' he swore at himself.  
  
"What?!" they said at the same time.  
  
"What about her sister? Is she gone too?" Dawn asked, remembering Steph hoping her sister would come to Hogwarts also.  
  
"I don't know." Draco sighed, "But could you just --"  
  
A scream echoed throughout the castle. Soon a bellowing voice came out of the air, "STUDENTS MUST RETURN TO DOMITORIES IMMEDIATLY, FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTION." 


	15. chapter 14

-  
  
-  
  
Students were taken to their classes by the prefects of the houses. Potions was the first on the time table for Gryffindors. The fifth years entered the dim lighted dungeon, with a gloomy air. Seamus looked up from the floor and saw a red head sitting in Snape's desk.  
  
"Uh, why are you here?" he spoke up.  
  
"Please, just sit down. I'll explain in a bit." she said.  
  
Everyone sat down in silence, waiting for the explanation.  
  
"Alright, Professor Snape has come down with a nasty flu. He will be on his feet soon, but until then I'll be teaching." Willow said calmly, taking some sheets from a text.  
  
"Why would Snape get the flu, he never gets sick!" Neville whispered to a friend.  
  
"Um professor Rosenberg... Who is teaching your class?" a Hufflepuff student asked.  
  
"Spike gladly accepted teaching my class for the day." she replied. "Now if you will all get parchment and quills out. I'll start writing down the components of the next potion you are going to be trying out."  
  
*  
  
"Okay, Snape is sick and Stephanie is missing. I really think something is going on." Ron said as they migrated to their next class.  
  
"Really, you think?" Dawn asked sarcastically.  
  
Ron glanced at her in annoyance.  
  
"Let's just not worry about this right now. In all logic, they could both be in the hospital wing right now." Hermione said.  
  
They took this explanation in silence. Hermione left to go help the second years from their double class.   
  
All worries were put at the back of their minds and everything went back to normal by supper.   
  
"Are we going to go meet in the library and study after supper?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uh the Quiditch team were going to practice tonight." Harry swallowed a piece of meat.  
  
"Yeah and the next match is next Monday." Ron said.  
  
"All right, Ron and I will go study. I'll catch you up tomorrow." Hermione said and finished her meal.  
  
*  
  
The hall was buzzing with excited students for a Quiditch game was after school tonight.  
  
"Hey, why is Malfoy with the teachers?" Ron asked pointing to the head table.  
  
Dawn looked around trying to find Draco. Hermione and Harry looked up at the table.  
  
"That's a good question, Ron." Harry said and took one more glance at his enemy's father.  
  
Dawn stopped out of vain, and continued to poke at her eggs.  
  
First class was History, Professor Binns was explaining the origin of most dark magic (magick?). The second class was potions. They were taken to that class by a Ravenclaw Prefect, Harry noticed Stephanie walked out of a corridor. He poked his friends.  
  
"Hey I think Stephanie is out of the hospital wing."  
  
They looked and saw the small girl look around, they waved her over. She came over, with her books.  
  
"Uh... may I ask why everyone is traveling in large groups?" she asked nervously.  
  
Ron looked at the others, "We don't know, something happened three days ago."  
  
Dawn looked at her, not knowing if she was lying, knowing Draco's story.  
  
They walked into the class, seeing Mr. Malfoy they understood why he was here. Dawn heard a small clatter of books and looked down, Stephanie was picking up her texts and notes. Dawn picked a seat for the two. Malfoy cleared his throat:  
  
"Professor Dumbledore." he said with some kind of annoyance. "has asked me to be the substitute for Professor Snape."  
  
Everyone looked around, his eyes floated around the room landing on a few selected students, his eyes held for a second longer where Dawn and Steph, and Harry and Ron sat.  
  
"Alright what was the last potion you have created? I wasn't updated." he said in a crude tone.  
  
Hormone slowly raised her hand, he crossed over her and looked around. "Page number?" he asked in annoyance. "Potter I suppose you would know?"   
  
Harry looked around, then skimmed the text, "one seventy-eight..."  
  
Malfoy took his text and found the page, skimmed it and turned the page. "Fine then, get the ingredients for the constricting potion. As it says it will take a day and a half to make and we will try it tomorrow." he sat down and stared at the students while they got with their partners and got the ingredients.  
  
Dawn sat down, with the ingredients and looked at Stephanie. "Weren't you going to get the cauldron and beakers?"  
  
She sat there for a second in space before she shuddered and looked at her friend, "Uh.. yep." she quickly got up and took the beakers and cauldron. With shaky hands she put everything together.  
  
"He's freaky, huh?" Dawn whispered as she equaled the ingredients.  
  
"Beyond freaky, he's creepy, with a weird vibe around him too." she shuddered.  
  
"You feel it too?"  
  
Her friend glanced at her, her pupils bigger then usual. "Yeah. What's his name again?"  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Steph almost chopped herself, going white, she started to chop more slowly after.  
  
*  
  
Most of the teachers were in a room talking. "Albus, I know you give everyone a chance, but, Malfoy gives me the willies." Willow declared.  
  
"Willow, I know this, but also something is going around the school."  
  
"I agree with both of you, but why did you drag Lucius in this?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"I believe Voldemort has risen again." everyone winced except Willow and Spike. "and Lucius may be able to help with this small crisis we have."  
  
"Malfoy is a back stabbing git. I feel it in my bones." Spike said.  
  
"May that be as it is, but we do need his help."  
  
"Have we even figured out the crisis?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yes, Minerva. We believe the small cases of dehydration is an attack by something or another."  
  
She gasped, "but how?"  
  
Spike swallowed, "Uh, Will believes it's a vamp or something along those lines.." he scratched his nose.  
  
"Vampire? but they come out at night..." Promfrey said.  
  
"The attacks have been at night.. well except that game on Halloween." Willow confirmed.  
  
"Is Severus going to become one of them then?" she asked.  
  
"No, he hasn't been sired... but then again, there are no marks." Spike said.  
  
"Willow do you confirm this?" Dumbledore asked the witch.  
  
"I will if you want. But Spike here is the expert."  
  
"We'll continue this converstation tomorrow. Right now we must get to the Quiditch game." 


	16. chapter 15

-  
  
-  
  
Everything started to slow down, as the Exams were in sight. Homework piled up and quizzes were being pulled out of nowhere, for every class. Still Snape had not come back to his class or waken up for that matter. Students could tell the teachers were worried through the frenzy of exam time.  
  
The Gryffindor fifth year class was in defense against the dark arts, when Spike and Willow were called from their class.  
  
"Alright. uh... Dean, read page three hundred eighty-four. Please switch for each paragraph. Hermione, make sure this is done, it's on the exam." Willow ran out to catch up to Spike.  
  
Hermione looked around, and Dean started to read.  
  
"What do you think that was about?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know.. Maybe they found something on Snape." he guessed.  
  
*  
  
"Willow..." Dumbledore started. "You two are fast."  
  
"Oh, hee hee. So what's going on?" she asked looking around.  
  
"Severus is up, sorta. Your thoughts were correct, it's a vampire."  
  
"Oh." Spike and Will said together.  
  
"Is he alright?" she asked.  
  
"I am pretty sure, a bit spooked.. and seems to be quite out of it."  
  
Willow went over to the potions teacher, and looked him over. "Is he sedated?"   
  
"Well you try to calm down a raving forty year old with out using it." Madame Promfrey said putting some bottles away.  
  
"What do you mean out of it, anyway?"  
  
"Well, when he woke up he was ranting and raving about an attack. I sedated him immediately and told the headmaster, then he told you, and well now we are waiting until he wakes up again." Promfrey said.  
  
Willow took something out of a pouch from the side of her robe. Put it above his nose, "Wake up!" she yelled. He fell out of bed (muhahaha, one of Snape's bad moments.)  
  
He got up and showed he really wasn't quite there. "Please, tell me I am ok."  
  
"You are ok." they said together.  
  
"Now not to over load you but, what happened?" Willow asked.  
  
Everyone listened carefully. He looked around, "I was attacked." he said plainly.  
  
"Was it a vampire?" Spike asked.  
  
"I suppose...I am pretty sure."  
  
"Have you even seen a vamp, Severus?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes, but not one of this sort."  
  
"What did it look like?" Albus said.  
  
He sat there for a moment, thinking of a description. "Short hair, not very tall, " 'Like a student...' "and I am assuming red eyes."  
  
'Voldermort...' Albus thought.  
  
"Short?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
'Thank god, it's not Spike.' Willow thought in relief. 'Well it ain't me, thank the gods.' Spike sighed.  
  
"Funny thing, I heard spell being said, before I drove it out, and it sounded like a girl." Snape said getting up and started to pace.  
  
"A Student?!" they cried out.  
  
*  
  
Harry and the others were quizzing each other at lunch hour, making sure they knew the quiz for Transfiguration. Dawn was changing her food into different inanimate objects.  
  
Hermione was explaining how this works to Steph. Ron and Harry were complaining about why Mr Malfoy would be here.  
  
Just then the doors flung open, and Snape was in front of them, marching quickly to the Gryffindor table. "Mr. Potter I'd like a word with you." he looked down at the boy. Harry got up, Snape took a quick look around at the other students, his calm look faltered a bit and his complexion paled more then usual.  
  
"Glad to see you are feeling better, Professor." Harry said trying to lighten up his nerves.  
  
"Please be quiet, Potter." Snape sighed. "This concerns you, so be silent until we reach the headmaster's room."  
  
'Me? This is odd. Usually I find out on my own.' Harry thought. He walked silently with Snape until they got to Dumbledore's room.  
  
"Fuzzy Peaches." Snape commanded and a stairway appeared.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with Willow by his side.  
  
"Harry you may sit down." he sat.  
  
"Now Harry, I know it's getting to the end of the year and you are getting very chipper, for the exams and going back home..." Willow said. A smile was creeping on Harry's face, he was trying desperately to hold it in. "And *cough* you-know-who has not appeared. But we are not too sure if that's true or not."  
  
Harry looked quizzically around. "We have evidence, that dark magic (magick...) has been going around the school, lately. We're telling you this so that you will keep your eyes and ears open." 'uh huh, and are you saying I draw black magick to myself?' he asked himself, his smile broadened.  
  
"Is there something funny about this, Potter?" Snape said coldly.  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Potter, just to make ourselves clear, the 'Dehydration cases' are loss of blood cases. From a Vampire." he said sharply. Dumbledore looked at Snape sadly.  
  
Harry's smile faded a bit, and his eyes grew wide. 'Is that what happened to Snape? And I know who it could be.' he felt himself wince.  
  
"Oh. Thank-you for telling me this. I'll keep everything sharp." he nodded and got up. "uh Professors, have you uh *cough* ever thought of Spike?."  
  
"Yes. But we have evidence it's.." Willow faltered. "someone else."  
  
Harry left the room with a blank face. Confused but had some clues on what is happening, he went to catch up with his friends. 


	17. chapter 16

-  
  
-  
  
"It's Spike. He has been attacking everyone!" Harry was getting excited in the mid-morning sun.  
  
"You have gone mad, Harry." Ron stated.  
  
"Spike! how could it be him, pray tell?" Dawn asked getting haughtily.  
  
"All signs point to him." Harry said.  
  
"Dawn's right. I am pretty sure all you have is, he is a vampire and you saw him go to the teachers dormitories." Hermione said.  
  
Harry stared at them.  
  
"Harry, he has a soul, hasn't attacked anyone since The First took possessed him, and it would say Spike... uh William, not 'S. Vamp.'" Dawn explained trying to convince him.  
  
Ron sighed, "I think Dumbledore's words are spooking you a bit."  
  
Harry continued to stare at his friends, "You are saying I am over reacting aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. For once we think you have lost your mind." Ron said.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Then pray tell, who do you think it is?"  
  
"Uh, well maybe there is a hell mouth under the school and Vamps. pop out once in awhile and attack people." Dawn said.  
  
"A Hell mouth?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uh it's similar to hot spots but they are portals to hell... It's where most evil demons come from, or where evil power is found." she explained. "There is a lot in America."  
  
"Oh." they all said.  
  
Ginny ran down the stairs, "Oh, good morning." she smiled at Harry. "What are you guys doing up so early?"  
  
"Uh, we couldn't really sleep. Quite a coincidence." Harry said.  
  
"Uh huh, well I was just getting something. I am going to study for McGonagall's quiz, see you." she grabbed a text and ran back up the stairs.  
  
"You know --" Harry was interrupted by a squeak, Earendil flew in and landed on him. "I think it's too late to talk about this."  
  
"Hey," someone poked their head out. "Did Earendil just come in?" Steph asked.  
  
The bat flew off into the room. Neville and a few other Gryffindor's came down, waiting until they could go to breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, I agree." Hermione said and walked up to change into the days clothes, Dawn followed.   
  
*  
  
They all were ushered to their next class with Slytherins; potions, the worst class of all time. The students walked in, most gaped in shock. There stood Malfoy again, when they just saw Snape drag Potter off somewhere. Once again there was a clatter of books and Stephanie was picking them up again, Draco attempted to help but a book was flung at his face.  
  
Malfoy, (ahem...Professor Malfoy) looked around the dungeon as everyone sat down. His eyes wandered to Draco, Harry, Ron, Dawn and Steph. Draco was the only one smiling (smirking).  
  
"Get the potions you worked on yesterday." he said sharply. "And if you did work with a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw yesterday, tough luck. Your grade will be lowered."  
  
Six students moaned, and sat down with nothing. The students added the last ingredients.   
  
"Alright now I want you to try it on yourself. This is a common potion used instead of the Crutis spell."  
  
The students eyes went huge. He smirked at this.  
  
"If you do not follow exact directions, you may be endanger. Now LISTEN UP!" He looked around. "If we did do it to an animal, it would ahem, Die. Now me personally, I don't want dead creatures around the dungeon. So if you take out the half teaspoon measurement.... this amount will not harm you but will make you a bit uncomfortable."  
  
Students looked around and started to whisper, "Silence!" he shouted. Draco was more surprised then anyone, he knew his father was cruel to many but for Merlin's sake, he would try this on mere students!  
  
"Alright pick the person and measure carefully. I have the counter potion if it gets out of hand."  
  
Harry looked at the pale Ron, "He is officially crazy!" he whispered.  
  
Steph looked at Dawn with disbelief, both girls were paling at the thought. "The person who did not drink it will tell Dumbledore and Snape, ok?" she said, feeling herself shake.  
  
Dawn nodded, swallowing the spit that wasn't there. Steph nodded with her, taking the measuring spoon. The other students did that as well. Hermione wasn't the one who took it, it was her partner Lavender. Harry was the brave one and took it, so did Steph, even though Dawn was afraid for her. Soon the room was in a small panic, two students fainted, and the rest just sat there trying to breath. Dawn and Ron stared at their partner as their faces turned a light shade of blue, and they glistened with persperation. Dawn held her breath with Stephanie and counted the minutes, in panic. "Professor" Malfoy looked at the small coevality, and counted their painful seconds. Dawn counted to 20, before she saw the regular colour coming back to her face. She heard a sigh from Hermione and Ron, Harry and Lavender must have calmed down. Heavy breathing filled the quiet room.  
  
Steph was taking deep breaths, "ahh..." she said. "That. Was. Horrible."  
  
Dawn hugged her, she looks at the others, "You guys okay?" they nodded and a small smile came to her face.  
  
"Alright I would like a detailed report on what had happened, both partners must have a scroll written up on this by tomorrow." he said. "Class dismissed."  
  
Everyone was in sheer fright, as they walked to their next class. Steph grabbed, Dawn and she grabbed Harry and Ron, and he grabbed Hermione. They were towed by the fellow Gryffindor, to Dumbledore's office. They heard Draco's name, probably to talk to is father about something. At Dumbledore's door way Harry tried to catch his breath, but mumbled "izzy aches"  
  
"Fuzzy Peaches." Hermione translated, and the stair case appeared. They ran up it, now understanding why they were going this way. Opening the door, they saw Dumbledore and Snape talking.  
  
"Children... what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked, in a surprized voice.  
  
Snape turned around and his eye whites were shown.  
  
"It's Malfoy." Dawn said in anger.  
  
"Professor Malfoy." Hermione corrected her.  
  
"He has gone over board!" Ron said.  
  
"He made us use something similar to the Crutis spell on ourselves." Dawn said almost shouting. Steph and Harry were nodding away at the things said, not being able to speak.  
  
"Pardon?" he asked a bit confused.  
  
"You!" Snape almost yelled, seemingly oblivious at what is going on.  
  
"What?!" all who could speak asked.  
  
His knuckles were turning white from hanging onto his chair. "Its her, she did it." he said now shouting.  
  
"Severus calm down. Who?"  
  
"Stephanie." he said clearly freaked out. "I know it is her."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/n: cliffhanger? more or less. I'll get the next chapter up soon. 


	18. chapter 17

-  
  
-  
  
"What do you have to say?" Dumbledore asked, Steph.  
  
'She can't be it.' Hermione thought. 'She's the evil?' Harry thought in amazement. 'I can't believe Draco knew about this.' Ron shook his head. 'Of course she is a vampire!' Dawn thought in anger. 'All my friends are special except me, wait... I am a witch. Never Mind.' she sighed.  
  
Steph felt like she was suffocating not just from the potion, from all the stares she was receiving. 'Alright I am screwed.' she said to herself.  
  
"I, uh...don't remember how, but I am a Vampire. I think I have been one for the last two years."  
  
"Oh. Do you think yourself as potentially dangerous?" Dumbledore asked, trying to calm his nerves.  
  
"Uh well, at certain times, yeah... I don't ever know when, oh, when magic is high." she said almost happily knowing some stuff was coming back to her.  
  
Dumbledore raised an eye brow, "Oh..--" being cut off by Dawn.  
  
"Like full moons, and harvest moons?"  
  
Steph nodded her head.  
  
"But that's like a werewolf." Hermione said, confused.  
  
"Good point... yeah, but why?" Steph asked almost herself.  
  
Snape gave a heavy sigh, "A good curse could have done it."  
  
Harry looked at Snape, 'A curse!'  
  
"Hmm, that might explain the meetings." more short memories flooded her. "Dark arts! Wow I am getting good at remembering things." she said out loud.  
  
"What?!" Dumbledore and Snape said.  
  
"Yeah, there were meetings to uh, I forget. But one of them was last year... green light and many cloaked figures. Oh I think that's the one we were suppose to attack Potter before he disappeared.. and after that I seemed to be free and got my acceptance letter." she said cheerfully, not fully aware of what she was saying.  
  
Everyone stood still as they listened to this cheerful child, explain a weird experience.   
  
"Uh, yeah." she came back to reality. "Why is Malfoy here, and why did he make us take that potion?"  
  
Silence took over the whole room, everyone was in shock, even Steph.  
  
"You were there?!" Harry squeaked.  
  
"Uh..." she looked confused. 'What was I talking about?' "I am pretty sure."  
  
"And you didn't stop anything?" he asked.  
  
"Uh..." she fell silent.  
  
"Well, uh Ms McDougall, I am going to have to talk to you later." Dumbledore said, sitting back in his chair. Snape stood there gaping at the headmaster. "Ron, I would like you to ask Professor Trelawney when the next full moon is or 'when magic would be the highest'. Dawn, Steph go talk to Professor Rosenberg; tell her everything. Hermione and Harry, make sure this doesn't get out. I'll get the professors to help figure this out. Oh yes, I'll talk to Lucius about his teaching skills. Thank you for telling me, you may leave."  
  
The students left and went to there duties. Dumbledore turned to Snape, "Well at least we know you aren't hallucinating."  
  
Snape grumbled and walked out.  
  
*  
  
Ron ran back to his friends. "You know if she is right, we are going to have a vampire on our hands some time in exam week."  
  
"You mean next week?" Hermione squeaked.  
  
*  
  
Dawn and Stephanie were having trouble getting the story out again. Willow and Spike were having trouble putting it together.  
  
"So, you were sired two years ago, and you can transform into a vampire on full moons?" Willow confirmed.  
  
"That doesn't sound like a regular vampire to me." Spike said looked skeptical at Steph.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Dawn and Steph agreed.  
  
"I think Malfoy has something to do with this." Dawn said.  
  
"Why?" everyone asked.  
  
"Well she, no offense, seems to be scared of him some how. Even Draco freaks her out I see."  
  
"Ok I agree. He scares the bejeezus out of me."  
  
"Well then, Dawnie go and get some information on him. Spike you are responsible for Stephanie, and I'll go have a chat with Mr evil Malfoy... or his son either or." Willow gave directions.  
  
Dawn and Will left but Stephanie and Spike stayed.  
  
"So you really think you are a vampire?"  
  
Steph nodded yes slowly.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: short chapter? yeah well I think this is explainitory enough. oh just for anyone's information, I found out in real terms... there would be 20 blood drainage cases. Ooh I really should do my homewrok on things before I start. lol. 


	19. chapter 18

-  
  
-  
  
"Hey guys, what's a death eater?" Dawn came over with a think volume.  
  
"Huh?" Harry was taken off guard with this question.   
  
"Well, they are a followers of you-know-who." Hermione explained.  
  
"Uh huh, there is a whole list of them here. Most of them are ones who went to Azkaban. They also mention a few that are suspected." Dawn said turning the pages.  
  
"What book do you have?"  
  
"It's a collection of newspapers...like a year book. Um this one is for 1988 and 1989."  
  
"Really? Can I have a look?" Harry asked.  
  
Dawn handed the book over.  
  
"Maybe we should figure something after the exams. After this weekend we'll have the transfiguration exam staring us in the face."  
  
"Yeah, good point. But then we'll only have three weeks to figure this out." Dawn said.  
  
"That's enough time. We usually do everything in less then a month." said Ron.  
  
"And then carry everything throughout the year and find something that doesn't work out." Harry pointed out.  
  
Ron opened his mouth, "Right... then we have the summer and try again next year."  
  
"Ron, we might not be able to do that." Hermione said.  
  
"Right my suspensions are that the Malfoys are after Stephanie, so she is endanger. We don't have all summer." Dawn said.  
  
"Right, so we have less then three weeks to figure this out before it's too late." Harry said.  
  
"Alright. If we have any spare time during exam week we will look for solutions. But right now we should be studying." Hermione ended the conversation. Everyone went to work.  
  
*  
  
Gryffindor and Slytherin's were to take their exams together. Professor McGonagall handed out the tests and the exam started in silence. The two hours past and ended with a whole bunch of flowers that once were animals, the students walked out of their class walking to the great hall for lunch.   
  
The group of five Gryffindors walked together talking about the questions asked, and predicting the mark.  
  
"Do you think anyone cheated?" Dawn asked.  
  
"A few probably." Steph said thinking of how easy it would be using something from divinatory.  
  
"No one can. Everything is charmed with a non-cheat spell." Heroine said shaking her head in disgust.  
  
Steph was pulled out of the group, she turned on the person, grabbing her wand. Seeing Draco's face she tighten her grip on it.  
  
"I really need to talk to you." he said looking pleadingly.  
  
"I have nothing to talk to you about, and I have no intention in listening to you." she said, and turned.  
  
He grabbed her hand and held her there, "Yes you do and will."  
  
"Evert.." she started a spell.  
  
"Don't you dare. I am serious, and it's important." he said his eyes softened but still had warning in them.  
  
Dawn made the group turn around and watch what was going on.  
  
Stephanie stopped the spell, "Let go then." he loosened his grip. "What? Do you want to know why all of a sudden I hate your guts again?"  
  
"That would be great, but I just want to tell you, that you should keep me close as an alibi, incase you need help."  
  
"Oh that would be grand a back-stabbing Malfoy as an alibi, or should I say a heir to a death eater."  
  
Draco was in shock, "uh..."  
  
Stephanie ran up to Dawn and them, and walked with them to lunch. Draco caught up to her.  
  
"That was unnecessary. I was just trying to help."  
  
"Draco, just leave her alone. She is just fine without you." Dawn said, not looking directly at him.  
  
"Alright, fine. If you don't want my help at least take this advice. Watch out for my father." Draco left, scowling at they way she took it.  
  
*  
  
"So when is the next full moon?" Stephanie asked Ron in the common.  
  
He looked up from reading, "Trelawney said Wednesday."  
  
'Great. I get to spend the night in a room with an actual Vampire.' she complained remembering what Willow had said.  
  
"Hopefully not eating won't affect writing the Herbology exam." Hermione said.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"Can you guys help me with the History exam? We have it tomorrow." Ginny came and sat down with some text books.  
  
"Alright Ginny what do you need help with?"  
  
"Origins of dark arts."  
  
*  
  
Once again the Gryffindors and Slytherins went to take there exams, potions this time. Snape was finally standing there, waiting impatiently for the students to sit down. Small sighs of relief went through the group. The exams started, no one was really surprized that the exam was thirty pages long. About half way through Snape left the room and Malfoy entered. Few students actually noticed, but the few who did were somewhat disappointed.  
  
Near the end of the test, small slips of paper went to a few students. At the end they looked at them, Neville and a few others cursed, Stephanie and Ron were some of them.   
  
"We got detentions!" Ron said angrily. "It's the end of the bloody school year and we got detention!"  
  
"I thought my potions mark wasn't that low!" Steph said in amazement.  
  
"Gran is going to kill me!" Neville came up to their group.  
  
"That's sounds so unfair, getting detentions for a low mark. You all are passing what's the matter with him?" Hermione said.  
  
"I think there is something wrong with this punishment." Dawn said.  
  
"There is always something wrong." everyone sighed.  
  
*  
  
"I got to go." Ron sighed and packed some of his stuff in his bag.  
  
"Where are you going?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Detention. Aren't you going?"  
  
"Uh, mine says tomorrow, but I can't go so... I'll come with you to tell him."  
  
"That's too bad that you have detention, it'll take up your history studying." Hermione said.  
  
Ron and Stephanie exited out of the portrait hole to detention.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Study." Hermione said flatly.  
  
Dawn groaned but pulled out another history text book.  
  
*  
  
Dawn and Hermione were just going out to the library to get a book they thought they needed when several angered Gryffindor students entered the common room. "That was so meaningless!" Seamus growled.  
  
"I can't believe it, I got two detentions out of that!" Stephanie whined.  
  
"Hey at least it wasn't three like Longbottom. " a student said plopping himself on one of the couches.  
  
"Ha, my mark went up for doing that healing potion." Ron smiled.  
  
"That's good to hear." Hermione said and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"What do you mean you got two detentions?!" Dawn spun around to face Stephanie.  
  
"For trying to reschedule the original." she sighed. Dawn and Hermione walked out, Stephanie tailing them explaining how she got this recent detention with the others and the one on Friday, with Neville.  
  
*  
  
Everyone was amazed at how easy the history exam was, after they filed out to go eat lunch and study for the Herbology test. Hermione dragged Ron to the greenhouses saying it would help him understand some the plants mentioned in the text books.  
  
*  
  
"Good luck." Dawn said trying to smile at Steph.  
  
"At least I get to serve detention with Spike, instead of Mister Malfoy like I was suppose to." Steph said as she was leaving out the portrait hole.  
  
"We don't have to tell the teachers where you are if you don't show for breakfast, right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh you'll see me at breakfast!" Steph assured. "I'll still be pigging out when you get there."  
  
*  
  
Steph sat there in a corner reading some Herbology texts, waiting patiently for dark.  
  
"So when are you suppose to change?" Spike drawled.  
  
"When the moon comes out." she said flatly.  
  
Spike look up at the window the sun was finally setting, 'a few minutes.' he thought looking at the white light coming from the east. They waited for a long time the moon over head.  
  
"This is boring." Spike stated.  
  
Steph sighed, getting tired of reading and doing extra notes.  
  
A knock was heard from the classroom's door. Spike got up thinking it was Willow with something or another. Lucius entered the room, and surveyed it. "Mr. Spike, Ms Rosenberg forgot to tell you something and needs to speak to you. I'll take over this detention for awhile if you don't mind."  
  
"I do mind. Also Willow would have come to get me herself, and it probably could wait for tomorrow morning." Spike said a spark in his eyes.  
  
A low growl was heard from the back of the room. They both turned around seeing only Stephanie bent over her work writing notes.   
  
"Fine." he said sharply. "I'll tell her that. Oh, I forgot to give McDougall the lesson she was suppose to do in detention." Malfoy sneered and handed Spike a piece of parchment.  
  
Spike closed the door on his face and turned to face Stephanie.  
  
"Stupid git." he swore under his breath.  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't look very good to eat either." red eyes stared at the door where the victim just was.  
  
"Wholly!" Spike reeled back, looking at the girl with red eyes and fangs. "Alright..."  
  
She cast her eyes down. "Now what?"  
  
"Willow has got some cow's blood."  
  
"Cow?"  
  
*  
  
Dawn and Harry sat up a bit longer then the others. "Why don't we use your cloak for a bit?" Dawn asked out of the blue.  
  
"Why?" Harry looked at her, curiosity in his eyes.  
  
"I want to spy on Malfoy." she smiled.  
  
"Now?" he asked.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Harry opened his mouth, and closed it. "Yeah I see no point not to."  
  
*  
  
Dawn and Hermione were waken up by Stephanie. "Guys, we need to take down Malfoy now!" she said fire in her eyes.  
  
"Now?" Hermione looked around eyes still blurry.  
  
"Yes." Steph said and grabbed clean robes and clothes.  
  
Dawn and Hermione followed her with their eyes. "Now is really not a good time to do this." Dawn said. "It's seven in the morning. Lets do this Friday night."  
  
Hermione looked at Dawn in confusion, "What?!"  
  
-  
  
- 


	20. chapter 19

-  
  
-  
  
All the students just finished their Charms exam free of all tests and stress they chatted very loudly in the Great hall deciding on what they were going to do in the summer.  
  
Harry, Dawn, Hermione, Ron and Steph skipped lunch and went straight to the library. Harry dragged his invisibility cloak in his bag ready to search the restricted section of the library. They were all searching for invisibility potions.  
  
"Found one!" Dawn called out.  
  
Grabbing a fairly large text, Hermione took it and flipped through it and found a potion that lasts for an hour.  
  
"Alright, we got something."  
  
*  
  
The small group split up to get the ingredients and met up in Moaning Myrtle's washroom.   
  
"Why do we have to be here?" Ron groaned.  
  
"Again Ron, no one comes here." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"What's wrong with here?" asked Dawn.  
  
Deja vou passed Hermione. "Moaning Myrtle." Ron and Hermione said.  
  
Harry giggled.  
  
"Moaning Myrtle?" Steph and Dawn looked at each other. They both turned around to see a translucent figure that looked like a 16 year old girl.   
  
*  
  
Hermione and Dawn were back in the Myrtle's lavatory while Stephanie was in detention soaking robes in the invisibility potion. Footsteps were heard coming toward the bathroom, the girls dragged the cauldron into one of the stalls. The footsteps echoed in the washroom and stopped. A red head tripped out of hiding.   
  
Staring at air he growled "You're such a klutz."  
  
Harry and Steph came out from under the cloak, "Sorry." she winced.  
  
"Shh!" Dawn hissed.  
  
"Sorry." they whispered.  
  
"We'll just have to hang them to dry and we'll be able to put them on." Hermione explained.  
  
"Why are you here again?" came a whining voice.  
  
"We need a hiding place." Harry said.  
  
"You would be in so much trouble if I told." Myrtle appeared out of nowhere and smiled.  
  
"Well you aren't are you?" Ron looked at the ghost.  
  
She glared, "I have nothing better to do." and opened her mouth to wail.  
  
"Don't!" Harry said putting up his hands.  
  
"Want to play cards with us whilst we wait?" Steph offered.  
  
Myrtle look down at her, "I can't!" she wailed.  
  
"Now you did it." Ron sighed, covering his ears.  
  
After an hour of listening to Myrtle's echoing cries the invisible clothes were ready. Hermione felt around trying to find the material. Finding Ron's she threw it to him. It was funny for Stephanie and Dawn watching them trying to put on invisible clothes. Dawn threw the cloak over the two and they walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Harry had the marauders map, and was quietly directing everyone to the teachers' dormitories.   
  
"You sure this is a good idea?" Ron whispered.  
  
"This should be done." Steph hissed.  
  
They reached Malfoy's room and silently slinked in using the Alohmora spell.   
  
"He's not here." Dawn whispered in relief.  
  
Carefully combing through drawers finding a lot of dark art stuff, nothing really suspicious. Hermione was looking through a closet when she heard a hiss. Poking carefully she found a lizard in a box.   
  
Harry found a diary and found a pocket in his robe to stuffed it in. He continued to look around for anything else.  
  
Dawn tripped over a chair making herself and Steph fall, facing a shrunken head, they reeled back with a squeak.  
  
Ron the least likely to actually notice footsteps, warned the others to run out. Snape just walked past the door before they got out. As they ran to their dormitories they past Mister Malfoy, Hermione, Harry and Ron's robes were turning back to black just as that happened. At the last flight of stairs before the fat lady they stopped running.  
  
Sitting in the common room couches, they finally started to actually talk:  
  
"Did anyone actually find anything?" Steph looked around pleadingly.  
  
Dawn was the first to speak up, "Well this was Wednesday when we did this. We heard Malfoy talk rudely to Snape, about the vampires in the castle..."  
  
"We?" Ron looked at her.  
  
"Dawn and I used my dad's cloak for the investigation." Harry explained. "He also threw in something about the dark lord."  
  
"Anything else?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry checked his pockets and found the dairy, "Found this." he held it up.  
  
"What's with Malfoy and diaries?" Ron asked, as a sad joke.  
  
"It's a journal." Hermione corrected after taking the black "journal" from Harry. "Hmm curses, death meetings, plans, notes on days..." Hermione said out loud skimming the book.  
  
"How far back does it go?" Steph asked getting anxious.  
  
"Um 2002 to 2003." Hermione said.  
  
"I'll read it and give you guys the run down tomorrow, OK?" Harry offered.  
  
Hermione and Ron gave him a look of 'you-shouldn't'. Dawn and Steph looked at the two looking at Harry, confused.  
  
"Why don't I?" Stephanie offered.  
  
Skeptical looks went around the group.  
  
"Someone has to read it!" Dawn said in a exasperated voice. "We stole it and we aren't going to read it?"  
  
Hermione cleared her throat, "It most likely has stuff on the triwizard tournament. Harry and Stephanie shouldn't read it, Ron and I don't want to --"  
  
"And you don't want to scar yourself by reading it." Ron finished, in his version on "why we shouldn't".  
  
"I won't." Dawn stated. "Anyway I am the only one who doesn't know about this tournament."  
  
Everyone winced but let her have a journal.  
  
*  
  
In the morning, Dawn was the first one up, staring at the journal, she gave a small shudder. 'That was one of the most gruesome things I have read.' Dawn thought.   
  
Once everyone got up she explained the best she could what was going on with Mr. Malfoy:  
  
"He obsessed with the dark lord, doesn't like Snape or Draco both for strange reasons, killed the McDougalls because he couldn't find Stephanie, is here at Hogwarts to kill or capture, Snape, Steph, and Harry." Dawn said with nervous look about her.  
  
"Wonderful!" Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
While walking to breakfast, Draco stopped them. "Just to let you know my father is leaving."  
  
Ron looked very dumbfounded.  
  
"He furious, but leaving." Draco then laughed. "Someone broke into his room last night, he knows because they did I really bad job on covering up tracks. I have already figured out who it is." he winked and left.  
  
Harry and Hermione shuddered, the rest just stood there confused as ever.  
  
*  
  
"Last week of school; Hogsmeade, a end of the year ball, and relaxation!" Dawn smiled broadly.  
  
Steph came running in from a meeting with professor Dumbledore, "Guess what, guess what!" she yelled, a smiled on her face.  
  
"What?!" everyone in the room yelled.  
  
She sat closer to Harry and Dawn. "I am not in trouble!" she squeaked.  
  
"So?" they looked at her funny.  
  
"I took the blame for breaking and entering, I got 100 points taken off our chance on winning the house cup but I didn't get detention, and that's not the best part!" she smiled.  
  
Everyone in the room heard that part and stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Ministry of Magic is still looking for a home for me." she said quieter.  
  
"Great?" Harry asked not too sure what to say.  
  
"That explains the owl Buffy sent me, this morning." Dawn said, and became silent.  
  
"What?" Steph looked at her.  
  
"My sister got a letter from the ministry, asking if she could take in a Vampire for a bit."  
  
Steph's sarcastic enthusiasm went down a couple of notches, "Wow." she smiled.  
  
*  
  
The day came for the last time to go to Hogsmeade this year. Harry and Hermione dragged Ron to a fitting shop and got his maroon dress robe fixed and different colour. They all agreed to a deep blue to match his eyes, and less frill. After making Ron happy they went for a ice cream break. When Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe passed Stephanie jumped up and went to apologize, for the last month.  
  
*  
  
Second last day of school was all fun and the ball. The ball was completely formal, more then half the student body argued against the dress code.  
  
Everyone was in the great hall, waiting for the music to start. It was some sort of waltz, most students tried it, and it was beautiful. Everyone stayed in their pairs until Dumbledore put on square dance music on. Many people dropped off and laughed at the few who stayed.  
  
*  
  
Everyone boarded the train for home. Out of Spike and Willow, Spike left with the students. Stephanie left with Dawn, and everyone went back to their England, Ireland or Scottish homes.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: That's the end of my story. Anyone who wants to review please do. Anyone with questions can e-mail me at gp_penguin14@yahoo.ca.  
  
I am actually thinking of doing a 6th year story for Harry, same characters and all. if I have any supporters for that idea please tell me, also I would like to try and set up a position for a Beta reader (I am scared of editors) to contact me just use the e-mail above, thank you.   
  
And thank you ppl for all the reviews I have gotten though the time I have been writing this.  
  
- 


End file.
